<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're in a Beautiful and Sad Relationship by Yuritopia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828905">We're in a Beautiful and Sad Relationship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuritopia/pseuds/Yuritopia'>Yuritopia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Drama, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuritopia/pseuds/Yuritopia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwan stood behind Joohyun, watching her fix the jumbled mess of wires that Seungwan herself had sabotaged over a month ago. Tears were streaming down her face, she was facing her final obstacle, Joohyun. Everyone else in the crew was already gone and she was the only one left in between her and her objective. Seungwan took in one particularly loud shaky breath, causing Joohyun to feel her presence. Joohyun turned around quickly, eyes widening and gasping when she quickly noticed the knife in the shorter girl’s hand.</p><p>“It was you?” Joohyun said in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>[Cross posted with AFF]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an Among Us AU, so there will be death scenes. If you get upset by character deaths, please do not read this. </p><p>The title is directly taken from the English translation of "Psycho".</p><p>This story wasn't beta'd, I'm not that great at English so it might be a little clunky and I wrote this instead of doing my homework.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwan stood behind Joohyun, watching her fix the jumbled mess of wires that Seungwan herself had sabotaged over a month ago. Tears were streaming down her face, she was facing her final obstacle, Joohyun. Everyone else in the crew was already gone and she was the only one left in between her and her objective. Seungwan took in one particularly loud shaky breath, causing Joohyun to feel her presence. Joohyun turned around quickly, eyes widening and gasping when she quickly noticed the knife in the shorter girl’s hand.</p><p>“It was you?” Joohyun said in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>-</p><p>Seungwan didn’t ever think she would be an astronaut growing up, even if both of her parents were the most famous astronauts in the Milky Way. But when Seungwan’s parents were murdered, leaving behind Seungwan and her three younger siblings, (all younger by over a decade), and she had a knife positioned against her throat, she knew she had no choice but to be an astronaut.</p><p>-</p><p>“When you leave for the mission, one of our men will bring a capsule to you. Bring this with you as one of your ‘personal belongings’, and six years into the mission it’ll automatically open up. This is when you start to ‘clean’ the ship,” the man stated, chuckling at the euphemism he used. “That way, you’ll be too far away to be caught and, on Earth, it’ll be the next big conspiracy theory,” he was laughing now.</p><p>Seungwan looked blankly at the two-way glass as his laughter coming from the comms filled the small interrogation room.</p><p>“Imagine this, ‘the mysterious disappearance of ‘Red Velvet’, the 3014 space exploration ship’,” he began to have a coughing fit, it was obvious to Seungwan that he was one of the few humans left that still smoked. “Anyways, from then, you can just live freely in space by yourself while your siblings live a peaceful life on Earth. But, don’t even think about backing out from this, you may think you can get away with not doing this, but we will find out. You don’t want to take your chances, right?”</p><p>Seungwan looked at her feet and then slowly nodded at the presence behind the two-way glass.</p><p>“I will complete the objective, sir.”</p><p>-</p><p>Her future crewmates were nothing but kind to her, even if she was the last crewmate to be added to the mission, with everyone training together 5 years before she joined which was 2 years before the launch date set in 3014.</p><p>Yerim, also known by her international space exploration name, Yeri, had started training at the age of 8. From a young age, she had a knack of coding. Her parents walked in on her creating her first app at 6, which is when they decided to enroll her in the space academy.</p><p>Sooyoung, also known by her international space exploration name, Joy, had begun training at age 11. Born into a rich family, her parents had known from before she was born that they wanted her to become an astronaut. As soon as Joy began to walk, they enrolled her in her first maths tutoring course, pushing her to pursue physics.</p><p>Seulgi, having no international space exploration name because she was extremely proud of her Korean heritage, joined the academy at 13 after she was scouted after winning an international robotics competition. While she was not as skilled at coding and programming languages as Yeri, she was an expert in dynamics and statics because her own father was a mechanical engineer.</p><p>Joohyun, also known by her international space exploration name, Irene, was the oldest out of the whole crew, joining at the age of 16. She had no speciality unlike everyone else, however, she wanted to become an astronaut. So when she applied to the academy, admitting that she had no field of expertise, the academy subjected her to dozens of psychological exams before deeming that she had the qualities to lead a team. From then, she was trained in every field so that she could understand on a shallow level what needed to be done if an issue occurred.</p><p>Seungwan, also known by her international space exploration name, Wendy, joined at 18. She had the role of the biologist and responsibilities to keep up and maintain the greenhouse. </p><p>So when the “Red Velvet” ship launched in 3014 with her and four other crewmates, it was the first time she felt normal. There was no more constant fear that if she didn’t train properly, one of her siblings would face the same end as her parents. She lived freely, no more watching eyes scrutinizing her every move. In fact, after the first two months, she forgot that she had an objective to complete.</p><p>She laughed whenever Sooyoung and Yerim argued with each other, with Seulgi trying to calm the both of them down. She laughed whenever Joohyun would get annoyed at her toothbrush because Yerim modified and programmed her electric toothbrush to play “Careless Whisper”, (by that time, a song that was over 1000 years old), whenever turned on.</p><p>It was always Yerim and Sooyoung, and Seungwan and Joohyun, with Seulgi usually hanging out with younger pair, but the occasional moments where she would tag along with Seungwan and Joohyun. And while Seungwan was already 20 at this point, it felt like she was experiencing what she had missed out on throughout her adolescence. She had people to gossip with, people to joke with, people to smile with. </p><p>Then one day, five years after the launch, Seungwan was lying on Joohyun’s bed with her, both of them laying on their backs, looking up at the glow and the dark stars that Seulgi plastered on the ceiling. </p><p>Everyone had finished their daily tasks. Each day’s tasks, the same as the last day’s, with the exception of the first day of every month, when the monthly inspections by Joohyun took place. Their jobs were mundane, at this point, everyone could do it with their eyes closed. They’ve done it for five years after all. But no one could complain, because after their work, they got to spend time together recreationally. Yerim and Seulgi were probably in the dining area chatting away to one another as they waited for Sooyoung to finish preparing their food. Sooyoung didn’t particularly like making food for the two of them, but if Sooyoung made food for them after every day’s work, she got her laundry done by the two of them at the end of the week.</p><p>In Joohyun’s cabin, the biggest out of all 5 cabins, their fingers were intertwined together. Joohyun’s cabin’s walls had photos plastered all over. Pictures of the crew during their pre-launch era, pictures of her family, pictures of her old academy friends that never made it as a member of the mission. The walls were filled to the brim with memories.</p><p>Seungwan squeezed Joohyun’s hand and Joohyun squeezed back. The last year between them had made them closer than the three years before that. They were more than friends, but neither wanted to talk about the growing romantic feelings towards each other that was obvious to the rest of the crew. Seungwan was truly happy, she didn’t know what to label their relationships, but the fleeting touches with intention always made her jittery and excited for the future. </p><p>Joohyun turned over and snuggled Seungwan, putting her face in the crook of the smaller girl’s neck. The silence was broken when Joohyun asked, “You joined at 18 right?”</p><p>Seungwan was running her fingers through the older girl’s hair with her free hand. “Mmmhmm, I was 18.” </p><p>Joohyun smiled at the fact that she could feel Seungwan’s throat vibrate against her nose. “How was it like?”</p><p>“How was what like?”</p><p>“You know, life before the academy? I’ve never heard about your stories, you’ve only heard mine.”</p><p>Seungwan froze, suddenly remembering everything before the launch, memories that she adamantly repressed in her mind. She felt herself getting sweaty as she remembered her objective. </p><p>Joohyun noticed her grow stiff and silent. She wanted Seungwan to keep stroking her hair. “Seungwan?-”</p><p>The cabin’s door swung open with the rest of the crew in the hallway.</p><p>“AHA, I TOLD YOU!” Yerim screeched. Joy rolled her eyes and Seulgi chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. Seulgi seemed like the only one who was apologetic for interrupting their moment. </p><p>Joohyun quickly jerked away from Seungwan, accidentally pushing Seungwan away. Seungwan fell off the bed, completely dazed, however, not because of the interruption. Joohyun sat up, fixing her hair, and coughing into her fist. “Told her what?”</p><p>“I really tried to stop them, Joohyun, please believe me,” Seulgi interjected.</p><p>Completely ignoring Seulgi, Yerim said, “I told Soo that you guys were dating, but Soo didn’t believe me, she said, quote, Wannie is too much of a coward-”</p><p>Seulgi quickly covered Yerim’s mouth. “Hey I think it’s time for bedtime now, guys! Let’s go! Have a good night, Joohyun and Wannie!” Seulgi exclaimed frantically, before dragging an apathetic Sooyoung and a resisting Yerim away. </p><p>Seungwan, who was sitting on the ship’s floor unresponsive during the entirety of the interaction, finally stood up. Joohyun, getting over the shock of Seulgi dragging them away, finally turned to Seungwan, watching her brush herself off.</p><p>“I’ve got to have a talk with those guys,” she stated. “I mean like, it wouldn’t be bad if we were dating… haha, right?” Joohyun awkwardly rambled, blushing after realizing what she said. Seungwan, however, didn’t hear anything that had been said after her realization.</p><p>After brushing herself off, she made her way towards the door. </p><p>“Seungwan?” </p><p>Seungwan didn’t respond as she left Joohyun’s room, closing her cabin door with an ear deafening slam. </p><p>“... Does dating me seem that bad to you…?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Seungwan opened her eyes, she was in her childhood home.</p>
<p>She saw her younger self as if she was watching a movie. Young Seungwan ran into the living room, just coming back from school. She sang and danced around the entire living room, occasionally going into the hyper-realistic hologram of the current news around the galaxy projecting in the middle of the living space. She liked to do that because whenever she stepped inside of it, the projection would vibrate and shake as if she had the same superpowers as the people in the historical comics that her dad collected.</p>
<p>Her dad, noticing the noise, entered the living room from the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Dad! Dad! Watch me perform!” small Seungwan grabbed at his stomach, trying to drag him onto the couch to watch her sing.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “You’re so happy today! What happened at school?” her dad asked while kneeling down to pat her head.</p>
<p>“I got to sing in class today and everyone said I was good,” she said, still trying to drag him. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be a singer when you’re older?” he asked, smiling at how happy she was. </p>
<p>Seungwan nodded her head, exaggerating her arms into big whirling circles. “Yeah! And you’ll always be in the front row, right dad?”</p>
<p>“Of course I’ll be right at the front with a t-shirt of your face that says, ‘I used to eat my boogers when I was 5’.” He caressed her cheeks, looking at her fondly. </p>
<p>Seungwan pouted, hitting her dad gently on the chest, “that was 2 years ago!”</p>
<p>Seungwan and her dad laughed with one another before her mom emerged from the hallway.</p>
<p>“You don’t want to be an astronaut like your dad and I?” She was dressed in business attire, obviously finishing from a holographic work meeting.</p>
<p>Small Seungwan scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue. </p>
<p>“Blegh! I wanna be the best singer in the galaxy!”</p>
<p>Adult Seungwan walked around the room as the family continued to interact. It had been a long time since she’s dreamt about this. Using the time to look around the room, she walked to the picture frame that she would always go to whenever she’d have this dream, (her dad always liked having photos instead of the electronic photo books that most families had in year 3000). At this point, she was still the only child in the house, and she bathed in all the attention she got. She picked the picture frame up. It depicted her dad holding her as a baby, in his arms, while also giving her mom a piggyback ride. </p>
<p>She sighed, setting the photo down. She closed her eyes and felt her surroundings disappear.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes again, she was at the hospital, specifically the hospital room her mom was in. She watched the younger Seungwan, yet older than the last Seungwan, lean over over the hospital bed railing, and play with Minhyung in her mom’s arms. Minhyung was the youngest out of the 4 siblings and the only boy.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you don’t want to get ice cream with your sisters and dad?” her mom asked quietly. She was stroking the thin hair on his head, trying to make sure he didn’t start crying again.</p>
<p>“No, I want to play with him and watch him. He’s the first brother I’ve ever had,” she said softly. She held his hand, playing with his tiny, stubby fingers, as he gently moved around in his sleep.</p>
<p>“How come you weren’t like this with your sisters?” she lightly chuckled. “You cried when Jihyo was born because that meant you had to share,” she smiled at Seungwan, obviously trying to tease her daughter.</p>
<p>“That’s because I was 8 at the time! I was spoiled… But I got better when Chaeyoung was born!” Seungwan argued too loudly. Minhyung began to cry.</p>
<p>Her mom sighed, “keep your voice down, Wan.”</p>
<p>Adult Seungwan watched her mom, exhausted from the fact that she was in labour less than 4 hours ago, gently rock Minhyung back and forth. Located at the room’s door, she walked towards her brother, reaching her hand to touch his face. She wanted to feel his warmth, but when she tried to touch him, her fingers went through the skin, vibrating and shaking the image of a baby, just like a projection. </p>
<p>She smiled sadly, finding it upsetting how she used to love jumping through the holograms as a child, only for her to hate it as an adult when she couldn’t touch what she wanted to touch. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes again, she was standing in front of her parent’s caskets.</p>
<p>The pit of her stomach felt like it lurched forward. She squeezed her eyes shut right away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next time she opened her eyes, she saw younger Seungwan tied to a chair with a knife held against her throat.<br/>
“Please, please don’t do this!” 14-year-old Seungwan begged. The large man, with his body covered head to toe in black material except for his eyes and mouth, leaned forward. He stared at young Seungwan in the eyes. Slowly and deliberately he began to speak.</p>
<p>“Then… listen to us, so you and those brats don’t end up like them.”</p>
<p>Seungwan frantically shook her head, forgetting that the knife was against her throat, causing it to draw the tiniest bit of blood.</p>
<p>Adult Seungwan turned away. She brought her hands up and closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds of her younger self wailing, but her past screams couldn’t be blocked out. </p>
<p>“Please MAKE IT STOP!” adult Seungwan begged, feeling her eyes tear up and threaten to leak out.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>She sat up quickly. She was back in her cabin in Red Velvet. Feeling bile rise in her throat, she ran to the bathroom attached to her cabin and crouched down before lifting up the toilet seat. She puked out only water. When she had finished puking, she realized how horrible she felt.</p>
<p>Her body was shaking, unable to stop. Her sleepwear was completely drenched, and when she felt her skin, she felt extremely hot, but yet, she felt like she was experiencing the cold Toronto winters again. </p>
<p>Despite trying to slowly get up from her crouching position, she felt the blood rush to her head. The ground beneath was shifting, or so she thought it was. It was hard to stay standing when the floor beneath her left foot felt like it was lowering and the ground beneath her right foot felt like it was rising, while the whole room simultaneously felt like it was spinning.</p>
<p>“Crap…” Seungwan grabbed her head, feeling her forehead perspiration stick onto her hand. She slowly staggered out of the bathroom before falling back onto her bed.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Hey, where’s Wannie?” Yerim asked Sooyoung, looking around the mess hall. “She’s supposed to make breakfast for me today. And she’s the only one who can actually cook.” Yerim complained. </p>
<p>Sooyoung gave Yerim a dirty glare, “okay, first of all, screw you, because I can cook too,” the taller girl said, putting emphasis on the “I”. “And second of all,” she continued. “Why should she cook for you when you dragged me and Seulgi to Joohyun’s room to disturb them…” She looked at Yerim expectantly, waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>“Yeah whatever, but they had to know that they were super obvious, it was getting kind of annoying,” Yerim said nonchalantly. The shorter girl snatched the bag of freeze-dried strawberry yogurt cubes from Sooyoung’s hands, before beginning to ungracefully shove as many cubes as she could within her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re literally so disgusting,” Sooyoung scoffed.</p>
<p>“Your mom is literally so disgusting,” Yerim bit back. Sooyoung rolled her eyes, feeling distaste towards the 20-year-old. “I guess I have to have pre-packaged meals again,” Yerim gagged.</p>
<p>While grabbing the food from the cupboard, Yerim felt a pair of hands slide around her waist. She tensed up, blushing at the contact and the fact that the owner of the hands was blowing hot air into her ear.</p>
<p>“Wanna make me some breakfast too then, babe?” Sooyoung asked seductively. </p>
<p>“You…. literally… “ Yerim started, having difficulty putting the words together in her head. “Just… have to microwave it, you lazy ass!” she yelled, while turning around to push Sooyoung away.</p>
<p>The physicist shrugged, “but you’re making food already, just thought I’d ask.” Sooyoung sat down at the rectangular dining table as the shorter girl continued to rummage through the cupboards.</p>
<p>“... Don’t you have a thing for Seulgi, Soo?” </p>
<p>“... Yeah, I do… Why are you bringing it up?” Sooyoung blushed, looking suddenly shy and sheepish. </p>
<p>Yerim turned around suddenly, “so why are you doing that stuff to me?” she asked while holding two Quick Flash’s Instant Breakfast packets in her hands. </p>
<p>Noticing this, Sooyoung changed the subject. “Awwwww, you grabbed a packet for me?” She stood up to pinch the computer programmer’s cheeks. “You’re the best not-related little sis I could ever ask for,” she cooed.</p>
<p>Yerim’s heart panged, cringing at Sooyoung’s little sister comment. Opening her mouth to speak, another presence entered the mess hall. </p>
<p>“Where’s Wannie and Seul?” </p>
<p>The two youngest girls swivelled their heads at the harsher-than-normal voice of their leader. Joohyun stood at the entrance of the eating area. Despite the fact that she was wearing her work uniform already, whereas both the younger girls were still wearing their sleepwear, Joohyun still looked unready, and a little dishevelled. She had eyebags and a frown.</p>
<p>The two detached themselves from each other immediately.</p>
<p>“Seulgi is fixing something in Sooyoung’s room and we don’t know where Seungwan is,” Yerim answered formally, deliberately not using any nicknames because she could tell that Joohyun was not in the best mood. </p>
<p>“Isn’t Seungwan responsible for your breakfasts on Tuesdays?” </p>
<p>“Yes… but maybe she’s pooping or something,” Yerim suggested. Joohyun raised her left eyebrow in response and Sooyoung quickly jabbed her elbow into the youngest girl’s side. “OOF…” Yerim grabbed her side and gave Sooyoung the stink eye before turning back to Joohyun. “I mean, let’s go check up on her! Haha!” Yerim rubbed the back of her head.</p>
<p>Joohyun sighed and brushed her hands through her hair. “No, it’s okay, make your breakfast, I’ll go check up on her. You already did enough last night,” Joohyun said, leaving the room before either of the younger crewmates could say anything. Yerim pouted at the oldest’s retreating figure while Sooyoung pinched her own nose bridge from a headache she could feel forming.</p>
<p>Sooyoung turned to Yerim, “see?! You totally got her mad… And then Seulgi’s going to get mad at us, even though it’s your fault.”</p>
<p>Yerim waved her hand, “she’ll forget about it soon. So do you want the instant eggs and bacon or the instant waffles and pancakes? Either way it’ll taste like shit.”</p>
<p>Sooyoung groaned at the change of topic. </p>
<p>Then she thought about it, looking at the two packets that were still in Yerim’s hands, her eyes constantly shifting between one and the other. “...Fuck it, I’ll take the eggs and bacon.”</p>
<p>“... I wanted that one…”</p>
<p>“You’re literally so annoying, why’d you even ask?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, nothing really interesting happens in this chapter, but it's necessary because it's meant to lead up to something...... Also, I'm not really used to writing stories with multiple chapters, so the story might have weird timelines and stuff. I'm sorry about that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>